Not sad story
by kathykat
Summary: Something is wrong with Timon's stomach. Read and find out what it is.


It's not sadly story after all

So, enjoy.

-----------------------------------------

"So, what do you want to do?"

"What? Timon look at him. "Oh, sorry, Pumbaa, what you are saying for?"

"Nothing", Pumbaa murmured. "Okay, Timon, I just asking for, what do you…? "

But Timon wasn't there anymore.

"You do have to ask better", Pumbaa tell to himself. "Timon, where are you!"

Still nothing.

"Where are you?" Pumbaa looked at his shoulder and sighed. "Timon?"

Timon walk over on the grass. "What you are doing? Pumbaa is worrying about…", he turned to back but stopped when he could hear his friend come along to his side.

"Timon?" Pumbaa look at his little friend. "What is wrong, Timon? Why you run away from me?" The meerkat looked away. "Sorry, Pumbaa."

"What is wrong?" Pumbaa asked again. "That's like you're going to be sick or something. Timon? What it is?"

"Nothing", Timon answered to him.

"Yes, it's something, Timon. Why don't you tell me?"

"It's nothing to tell you about."

"Timon?"

"Stop it, Pumbaa."

"I'm worry about you."

"It's ok, Pumbaa, remember, hakuna matata."

"No, Timon, it's not hakuna matata by now. I think that you're sick."

Timon looked at him. "Maybe…oh, I don't want to talk about it. Just let me go alone!"

Then he walked off.

"But…", Pumbaa look after him. "I do worry about you."

It was being to be a night when Pumbaa found besets best friend sitting by a large rock.

"Here you are", warthog asked. "How long that's been after I will found you by sitting here?"

Timon didn't look at him. "I don't know, Pumbaa. "

"And all alone?"

Silence.

"Hey, what it is? What is wrong, little buddy?" Pumbaa jumped on the rock and sit to his side.

Timon felt a jump in his stomach. "Oy…", he whispered and hope that Pumbaa didn't hear that.

"Are you okay?"

Timon smiled sadly. "My stomach's still aching. For a little. Don't being to worry, I'm just fine."

"You don't look fine."

"But I'm."

"Oh, c'mon, Timon, tell me."

Timon looked away from his friend.

"Okay then", Pumbaa say and waked up. "If you do not talk to me, I go sleep, Timon."

Timon looked his friend. "Well, ok, Pumbaa. It's ok."

"No, Timon. It's not ok to me", Pumbaa say when he slow down on the grass. "But I can wait."

After that the warthog closed his eyes.

"Great", his little friend sighed out. He felt a twist of pain in his heart.

Pumbaa rolled his eyes and raise his head on. "You ok?"

"No", Timon whispered. "It's too much pain."

Pumbaa didn't know what to say or do. So he led his head again on the grass. "Go to sleep, Timon. Maybe you feel better in the morning."

The meerkat watched his friend. "Maybe. I hope that too", he whispered by himself and jumped on the grass and then on his friend's stomach.

Pumbaa looked at him but did not say anything.

"Good night, my friend", Timon smiled. Don't worry, I'm fine."

It was a little before sunrises when Timon wake up. He feels the pain again.

"Damn you, pain, you don't want to go away from me?" he whispered and closed his eyes then he opened them and turned to his look at Pumbaa.

"I'm sorry, Pumbaa, I have to go", Timon say after he jumps off at his friends' stomach and walked away.

And when Pumbaa wakes up, Timon was gone.

"Timon?" Pumbaa rolled his eyes and looked at his shoulder.

Still nothing:

"Where are you?" Pumbaa called again his friend.

Only some birdies voice come out from the sky. And the wind was singing. But after all, it was still silence by there.

Pumbaa snorted out and being to find his friend.

It was taken one more time when Pumbaa found his friend by sit alone in the grass. The warthog walked to his side and sat down next to him.

"Hey, little buddy, how you doing?"

Timon turned to look at him. "How do you find me?"

"It was easily to say than do", murmured Pumbaa and smiled then. "But don't worry, little buddy. I'm here now."

"Yeah, you are, buddy boy", replied Timon.

"So, what would you like? You must be hungry?"

"No, thank you."

"Don't humour to me, Timon. You must to be hungry after all."

"I said, no", Timon rolled his eyes. "Thanks buddy, but you can go ahead by yourself. See you for a while."

"I want that you come with me, Timon", Pumbaa nudged to him.

"You don't need me."

"I do, Timon. C'mon now!"

Timon sighed out. "Ok, Pumbaa. I will go with you, but after that you can let me…"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise, Timon", Pumbaa smiled to his little friend. "Do not look like that, Timon. This is gong to be funny."

"I don't care if it's funny, Pumbaa. I want to be alone…", Timon whispered.

"What?" Pumbaa looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Nah, I'm fine", Timon give a very quickly smile to him and wakes up on the grass. "Lead to way, Pumbaa boy."

"Oh, that's great, great!"

"Oy", Timon look at Pumbaa. "You can't help yourself, can't you?"

Pumbaa laughed to him. "Sorry, Timon."

"Please, go and get some grub, Pumbaa. I'm tired."

"Why? It's not ever midday yet", Pumbaa looked at the sky and then back to his friend.

"I don't know why but I'm."

"Here", warthog put some grubs on Timon's paw. "Eat them."

"Um, no, thanks."

"You will feel better if you eat something."

Timon closed his eyes. He felt weakness over his body. "I need to sit."

Pumbaa looked at him questioningly. "Can I do something..?"

"No, take it easy. I'm just fine", Timon put his paw over his heart. "Just need some more rest", he say and sat down on the grass.

Pumbaa stared to worry. "You ok, Timon? Was that me? I'm sorry…"

Timon cut him off without even looking at him. "Don't, Pumbaa. You know that it is not your fault. Whatever will be happened to me, it is not your fault."

"Um, what will happen to you, Timon?"

"Anything can happen."

"Anything? But it can't…"

"But it can", Timon smiled to his friend. "But not today, Pumbaa. Look, I feel little better by now."

"Are you?"

"Yep", Timon breathed out. "But just give me second, ok?"

"Take your time, little buddy", Pumbaa trying to stop the tears becoming to his eyes and smiled.

Timon looked up to him and saw Pumbaa's eyes. "Oh, Pumbaa. it's okay. But please, don't cry."

"But you're hurt."

"No, I think that I'm sick."

"You're sick."

"I'm sick."

"You're sick."

"Pumbaa", Timon breathed out. "Stop it."

"Sorry", warthog sighed. "How sick?"

"Very sick, I think."

"No, you can't be."

"But I'm", Timon slow down to his back on the grass and closed his eyes. "And I remember that you were still hungry. Go on and eat, Pumbaa. I will wait to you by here."

"I…I lost my appetite", Pumbaa sit to his friend's side.

"Sorry", Timon whispered.

"For what?"

"For everything. To being sick.."

"Hey Timon. You couldn't know that you were being to be sick."

"No, but I could have to know it, Pumbaa."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But for a while I will rest on here. And I will be ok then", Timon put his paw on his stomach. "Or I'm not", he whispered when he felt the twist.

"Don't speak like that, Timon. You're going to be fine."

"Okay, Pumbaa. Whatever you will say, buddy boy. I will be fine at all."

Pumbaa felt tears again on his chest.

Timon didn't say anything.

"Timon?"

"Yes?"

"Now I need to get that monkey."

"What that monkey?" Timon opened his eyes and looked at him.

"That Rafuku..no, it was Rikaki, or.."

"Oh, you mean Rafiki?"

"Just him!"

"But I can't go on the Pride land.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't.

"You can't or you wouldn't?"

Timon sighed. "I just tell you that I can't, because I'm so tired just now."

"But if I carry you?"

Pumbaa.."

"What? I can do it, Timon. Give me to carry you."

"I don't know if…"

"Please, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Oy, do you wanna to hurt my ears!"

"Sorry, Timon."

"It's ok."

"Well…?"

"Well, um", Timon looked at his friend. "Okay then. There you go again, Pumbaa, you win!"

"I promise that I will not hurt you."

Timon take a beep breath and waking up on the grass and jumped on the Pumbaa's nose.

"But do I look great to meet Simba?"

Pumbaa rolled his eyes. "Nope, Timon. But don't worry, you're sick anyway."

"Don't tell me", Timon sighed and walking and sit to Pumbaa's back. "You can move on by now, Pumbaa. I'm here."

"And safe?"

"Yes, and safe."

"Great."

Timon smiled to him. "Thank you, Pumbaa."

"Anytime, little buddy. Anytime."

The day passed to the evening and evening to the night.

And the darkness has fallen on the sky before Pumbaa and Timon got to Pride land.

"How long it will take, Pumbaa? I'm getting tired."

Pumbaa rolled his eyes. "We're on here. For a little time yet, Timon."

Timon smiled. "Nice to see Simba again."

"And Kiara too" Pumbaa added.

"Oh, I forgotten her", Timon say. "But I can't go on there. Just go with Rafiki at the first."

"Timon, it's too late. I think that Rikaki has been sleeping."

"Rafiki, not Rikaki, Pumbaa. And maybe you're right. We have better to find some place to sleep."

"I know one."

"What?"

"I mean, I found one", Pumbaa smiled. "Here, Timon. That's rock."

"Nicely one, buddy. Aww, it's just nice", Timon say. "Go on there."

Pumbaa walking on the rock and leave Timon off from his back.

Timon breathed out and smiled. "Hey, buddy, this is very nice."

"I know, you say it. You ok?"

"Why? I'm fine. Just tired. I go down to sleep."

Pumbaa nodded. "I'm tired too, Timon", he slow down and Timon jumped on his stomach.

"Good night, little buddy."

"Same to you, Pumbaa", Timon smiled. "And welcome to Pride land again."

Pumbaa laughed and closed his eyes.

Timon awaked a little time before sunrises again.

"Oy, what the matter with my tummy?" he asked to himself and put his paw on his stomach.

It was been long night. Timon looked at Pumbaa who sleep so deeply.

"One day you could tell me how you can sleep like that? I can't sleep any deeply than you, buddy."

Pumbaa murmured something.

Timon laughed with himself. "I know that you will tell me, Pumbaa", and walked to outside from the rock.

"Are anyone else in awake?" meerkat looked at his shoulder.

"AAAAAH!"

The lion opened her mouth too. "AAAAH! Help!"

Timon put both of his paws over his heart and breathes out. "Oh my…Kiara!"

But the lion was so surprised to talk.

"Oy", Timon closed his eyes when he felt the twist of pain on his stomach.

"Wow, Timon", Kiara looked at him. "Um, are you ok? Timon?"

Timon opened his eyes and smiled to her. "Yes, yes, Kiara. Don't being to worry me at the first."

"Timon, are you sure!" Kiara nudged him.

"Well, if I tell you, do you will promise that you don't tell to your father about this?"

"But why?"

"Don't tell him anything, promise, Kiara."

Kiara look at him. "Um, I will promise, Timon. Now, tell me what it is?"

"Ok, I have some stomach ache", Timon try to smiled. "But i'm fine."

"How you could be fine if your stomach is sick?"

Timon breathed out. "Ok, Kiara. I'm not fine."

"I think about it", Kiara winked at her eyes to him.

"But don't tell to Simba, please. I don't want that he being to worry about me."

"Oh, Timon. It's being fine thing. I won't tell to father."

Timon smiled at her. "Thank you, Kiara."

"Are you alone?", Kiara looked at her shoulder. "Where is Pumbaa?"

"He's just asleep", Timon answered. "We game here by yesterday night."

"At the night?"

"Yep."

"But why?"

"Well, what can I tell you? I have much of pain and Pumbaa say that I need to visit by Rafiki."

"Much of pain? Oh, Rafiki. That's right thing, Timon. Rafiki is just now in his tree."

"But Pumbaa is just asleep…", Timon was being to afraid.

"Shut up, Timon. I come with you."

"Thanks, Kiara", Timon smiled and jumped at her back. "Let's go."

"Oh, Kiara, what is wrong? Do you father know that you're here?", old Rafiki asked when Kiara jumped on the tree.

"Oh, I'm okay, Rafiki. It's Timon who…"

"Kiara!" Timon say. "Please, let me tell him."

Rafiki looked at the meerkat. "Oh, Timon. How I didn't know that you're in Pride land?."

"We come last night."

"We?"

"Me and Pumbaa."

"Oh, Pumbaa, that nice warthog?"

"Um, yes. Err, Rafiki, can I ask for something?" Timon asked and looked at Kiara.

"Sure, Timon, sure you can. What is wrong?"

"Ok", Timon looked at Rafiki. "It's nothing. Forget that I ever ask.."

"Timon, your stomach", Kiara remind him.

"Oh, yeah, but it's…"

"What's wrong with your stomach?" Rafiki asked.

"Oh, it's not anything", Timon smiled. "Ok, it's something and I want to know what it is. Can you tell me?"

"Oh, hmm, I have to look at you", Rafiki said. Come here and sit."

Timon look at Kiara.

"It's ok, Timon."

"So, do you know what is it?" Timon sit on the tree trunk and put his paw on his stomach.

Kiara was being to worry. "It's all right, it is, Rafiki?"

"Um, let's looks", Old monkey smiled and put his hand on Timon's stomach. "Is that ached?"

"Um, yeah", Timon breathed. "Just that place. And then I have more pain on here", meerkat put his paw over his heart.

Rafiki look at him. "You have much pain, Timon. I'm sorry. I don't know what it is."

"But you…"

"Maybe you should slow down and rest some more times, Timon. And I try to find out why you have a pain. May you'll better to go back with your friend and rest for a while."

"But..", Timon closed his eyes. "Ok, Rafiki. I promise to rest some more time."

"Great, Timon. Don't be worry. I'm sure that it's not anything bad."

"Good to know", Timon smiled. "Let's go, Kiara. Pumbaa is being to worry."

Rafiki smiled as they are left and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, little friend. I don't know what is it."

When Kiara and Timon arrived back at the rock, Pumbaa was gone.

"Pumbaa?" Timon called his friend. "Where he can be going?"

"Um, maybe Pumbaa goes on Pride rock", Kiara said.

"Maybe", Timon looked at her. "Let's go."

And there Pumbaa was.

"I don't know. I awaked and Timon was gone", Pumbaa said to Simba.

"Wait on here", Timon call to him and walked with his side. "I'm here, buddy boy."

"Oh, Timon, where are you been? I being to worry about you", Pumbaa breathed.

"It's all right", Timon smiled at Simba. "You know Pumbaa, he's always worry about me."

"So I'm", Simba said and looked at his daughter. "Kiara? Do you know what it is? Where Timon was?"

"It's nothing, father. Timon is just fine. I saw him when I was on my walk."

"Yeah. I was just thirsty.."

"But never do it again, Timon", Pumbaa said. "I think that you should…"

"Stop it, Pumbaa. I'm here and I'm fine."

"But, Timon…"

"No anything else to say, Pumbaa. It's all right."

"Well, um, okay, Timon. It's okay."

Timon smiled at his friend. "And where I'm i? Hello, Simba. Nice to see."

"You say that, but I'm so happy to see you, Timon!" Simba smiled. "When I saw Pumbaa comes on Pride rock, I being to worry is something happened to you?"

"You see, Simba, I'm fine."

Simba nodded. "Nala was asleep. I better go back with her."

"Is Kovu asleep too?" Kiara asked to his father. "I can't believe that he can sleep so deeply at all."

"I wonder same too", Timon laughed. "When Pumbaa is sleeping, there is nothing to awaken him up."

"Timon, you have always sleep more deeply than Pumbaa", Simba remind him.

"Are I'm?"

Simba nodded. "So, there is something wrong if you couldn't sleep, Timon."

"I can sleep, Simba but not so deeply than Pumbaa, or you or or…"

"Hey, relax, Timon. Remember your stomach", Pumbaa call him."

"Oh my..", Timon breathes out and put his paw onto his stomach. "Enough!"

"Timon? Are you ok?" Simba looked at his little friend.

Timon look at the lion king and try to smile at him. "Don't look so horribly, my friend. There is nothing to worry about."

"Are you kidding! You're hurt."

"Nah, it's ok. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Timon", Pumbaa say. "We'd better to go back on the rock. You need to rest."

"Why you're not rest in here? There is place to both of you", Simba said.

"Oh, thank you", Timon smiled. "But I'm ok, kid. I don't need to rest."

"Yes, you do!" Pumbaa spoke up.

"Timon, you may better rest some more time, do you remember what you promise?" Kiara smiled. "You feel better if you rest for a while."

"Ok, Kiara and all, I go to slow down for a while", Timon breathed out and being to walk on the rock.

"Is he truly ok?" Simba asked to Kiara.

"I promise him that I don't tell to you."

"But, Kiara.."

"You know, dad. Timon is Timon. Go and talk to him."

"Yes, Timon is Timon", Simba laughed and looked at Pumbaa. "Do you know what it is, Pumbaa?"

The warthog nodded. "I know, Simba, but.."

"Timon tell him to shut up about this."

Pumbaa looked at Kiara. "That's right, Kiara. Timon tell me to shut up about this."

Simba looked his daughter and his friend. "Well, okay. May I hear it by lately? Now, I go with Nala. I want to be there when she wakes up."

Pumbaa nodded.

"See you lately, friend", Simba smiled and walked at the rock.

"You worry too much, Pumbaa. Timon is going to be fine", Kiara smiled to Pumbaa.

"How do you know?" warthog look at her.

"I know, Pumbaa. Or I don't know, because Rafiki didn't know."

"What? Is he ok?"

"Well, Pumbaa. I don't know can I tell to you about it, but we visited with Rafiki when you sleep."

"You mean you and Timon?"

The lion princess nodded sadly. "I have bad feeling about that. I'm being to worry about him."

"Don't be, Kiara. All what I can tell you; Timon never wanted that somebody is being to worry about him."

"I know that. But he's… well, I saw him in to morning and he was held his stomach so hard.."

Pumbaa try to smile to her. "It's ok, Kiara. I will tell you if something happened."

Kiara give her beautiful smile to Pumbaa. "Ok, Pumbaa. See you lately, and I mean both of you."

Pumbaa nodded and turned starting to walk to the rock.

"Hey, Pumbaa", Kiara turned to him. "Feel free to go talk with me if you want so."

Tears fell on to Pumbaa's chest and he turned away. "I know, Kiara, thank you."

Kiara looked at him and saw the tears at Pumbaa's eyes. She wanted to say something, but Pumbaa was gone.

There was terribly looking at Pumbaa's face when he arrived on the rock and saw his little friend.

He looked the expressions of pain on the Timon's face

"Are you ok, Timon!" Pumbaa run to his side.

Timon held his stomach very hard and opened his eyes. "It's ok, Pumbaa. Just give me little moment. I'm fine after that."

"No, it's not fine, Timon. You're sick. And I..i afraid that something is going to happened to you."

"Nah, my friend. Just give me a second."

"No, Timon. I don't give you a second. I want to know what it is."

Timon didn't answer to his friend. There was little silence. But Pumbaa broke it.

"Timon, please. I have to know what it is."

"I don't know, Pumbaa. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Oh, there is nothing wrong with you, Timon. You're not sick", the meerkat hear Rafiki's voice.

"But..", Pumbaa looked at old monkey. "You say that he's only sick?"

Rafiki smiled at him. "I say that he's not sick. Don't worry so much, Pumbaa. Your friend is fine."

Timon try to waked up but fell again on down.

"Relax, my friend", the healer looked at Timon. "You're going to be fine."

"How you know it? Why do you do not knowing it by morning?"

Old baboon smiled. "I can only give you this medicine", he put his hands round Timon's back. And give him a softly hit on there.

"What do you mean to do? Hey, stop it!"

"Shh", Rafiki put his hand on his mouth. One hit again.

"BURRRP"

Rafiki smiled. "That's nice one, Timon. I have to go now. Take care of him, Pumbaa."

Timon waked up and looked asRafiki leave. Then he turned to Pumbaa. "What do you want to do?"

"What? Pumbaa look at him. "Oh, sorry, Timon, what you are saying for?"

-------------------------------------------------

Kati


End file.
